Just Roses
by uhirasaokay
Summary: Flora has always been a sweet, innocent girl whose friends and flowers were like family .The winx and the specialist were nothing more than just friends to her. but it all suddenly changes, and she is left confused and finding a reason for it, and it is all thanks to Helia. she has never felt anything like this before and her friends decide to help her out. how does it end up?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Roses

As always they were late. She waited and waited but none of her friends showed up. Thank god she had Layla or else she would be stuck waiting all alone.  
"These girls take way too long is getting ready! Stella still has to finish her makeup! And you know how long that takes her..." said Layla with a pout on her face. She was more impatient than I was so it was pretty entertaining to watch sometimes, but today the girls truly were taking what seemed like forever.  
Finally bloom and Musa came out along with Tecna. Yet Stella was still to come out so bloom decided to drag her out so we could all go down to the hall. We were all meeting up with the guys today or as Stella says it 'a day out with the boys *shriek* '. With blooms help Stella finally left saying "I am sorry but I have to look perfect for my sweet heart". We all just laughed and then ran out.

The specialists were already waiting for us near the gate and riven looked pretty annoyed for having had to wait for what I am guessing is a long time. He was pointedly glaring at Stella guessing she was the one who made us get late as she always does. "Schmookums!" yelled Stella as she jumped into Brandon's open arms. Their relationship just really astounded me sometimes, they were so open and showed the entire world their love and did not get embarrassed even in the slightest.

"Well you guys have finally arrived, we have been waiting for 15 minutes" said sky as bloom walked over to him. All the girls apart from Layla and I had boyfriends. I was happy for them but sometimes I got left out or felt like a third wheel to them but now I had layla and we were very good friends.

Bloom was holding onto sky's hand as he helped her onto the ship while Timmy and Tecna were texting on their phones. People found Timmy and Tecna's relationship to be a futile one but I found it cute as I saw how they had their own way of expressing their love. Meanwhile Musa was yelling at riven because he had, as usual, done something stupid. They relationship too was different compared to the others but they cared immensely for each other. Layla ran onto the ship ready to go to magix as she needed new shoes and was getting really annoyed for having already wasted soo much time.

Riven turned to me "hey flora don't space out and hurry up or we will end up leaving you behind "," I am coming!" I said back and ran onto the ship behind everyone else. Out of all the guys I was closest to riven. I know it is really weird but he used to come and ask me a lot of things when he and musa just started going out because he basically messed things up with her every second. We just bonded after that and now he is like a brother. They were all like family to me and I never thought I needed a boyfriend or anything. But that was before I met Helia.

We all boarded the ship and flew to magix. We got down and Stella ran straight to the mall screaming "shopping here I come!" dragging a poor Brandon behind her who gave us a please help me look. We all laughed while Layla ran behind them yelling "Stella wait up I have to buy shoes. Hold on!" Bloom and sky decided to go eat and Timmy and Tecna needed some new cable thing, I really have no idea what they say half the time when they talk to each other. Musa and riven were waiting to see what I was going to do. So I told them "you guys go on ahead I want to go to the florist after I head over to the magix garden. I want to check on some of the flowers I planted.", "are you sure you want to look at plants and not hang with us for a bit? We will stop by the music store and then walk around for a bit. You could join us" said Musa. "No no no I don't want to intrude on your time with riven and really I don't mind" I told her with a grin. It was riven who replied now "well when you get bored you have to call me or Musa." He told me with a glare. I just giggled and walked over the florist.

I opened the door and was hit with the beautiful scent of flowers. I truly did love this place. Ryan looked up from the counter "hey flora! It's been a long time. I think it was only last week you came? Hahaha we haven't gotten any new kinds of flowers you can still check out the ones we have" he told me laughing. That guy was always cheerful and I never really get the reason half the times. I walked further into the store to the roses section where I found a huge vase of white roses and fell in love with them instantaneously. I ran to them and knelt down while I heard the door chime indicating someone else had walked into the store but I was too absorbed in the beauty of the roses to notice. "Ohhh it's been a while! You haven't come in the past one month. What happened? Anyways we have white roses as the only new kind of flowers since the last time you were here" said Ryan laughing as usual but I didn't register what he was saying.

I was still smelling the roses and I really wanted to but one but I forgot to take my purse from layla on the ship so she still have my money. I wanted to stay there and stare at the roses the entire day but I had to go check up on the flowers in magix garden. I got up and turned and immediately crashed into someone and fell backwards almost onto the roses. Thank god I didn't. "I-i-i am so s-sorry! I-i wasn't looking when I t-turned. I am s-so s-sorry!" I stuttered not looking up yet, first trying to make sure I could stand properly without embarrassing myself further. I heard a laugh and a hand on my arm trying to help me get up "it's alright flora. I know you don't realise that there are people there sometimes when you find beautiful flowers such as these" said a way to charming a familiar voice.

That was when I looked up to see who it was, though I already guessed. "H-h-h-Helia!" I said surprised while turning a deep shade of red.

Hope you guys liked it. This is the first time I am writing something. Reviews please! So I can see where I can improve it. And I don't know whether it is too long or short.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: White Rose

Helia's POV

"H-h-h-Helia" she stammered. She looked beautiful as usual in her red skirt, pink midriff shirt with polka dots, pink stockings and red heels that went really well with her tanned skin. Her jade eyes looked at me stunned as though I appeared out of nowhere. I chuckled, she must have been too interested in the roses to notice those who come and go.

"Hey Flora" I told her with a smile. She looked down immediately. She does this a lot when she sees me. I don't know whether she is scared of me or likes me and I am really hoping she likes me and is not scared.

"W-what are y-you doing h-h-here?" she stammered still refusing to look at my eyes. I would be lying if I said that didn't hurt me a bit.

"I am here to pick up some flowers for my mother" I told here and right on cue the florist returned with the bouquet I ordered. Flora looked at the flowers and smiled, she really did love flowers a lot and that thought made me smile as well.

"T-that's nice. I-I'm sure s-she would be h-happy with them." She said while she looked up to see the clock on the counter. "I-I have to g-go now. I-it was nice s-seeing y-you." She told me while she glanced back, for a last time, at the white roses she was staring at the entire time.

"I shall take a white rose too" I told Ryan "for the beautiful lady here" I told her with a smile. Her green eyes finally looked up to me and it was clear she was very surprised. God I could act really calm with her around but as soon as she leaves I wonder how I pulled it off.

"Hahaha sure sure I will definitely get one for you!" he laughed and gave me a white rose. I turned and handed it over to Flora. I could see she was very delighted with it and I was going to turn around to go pay for the flowers when she suddenly hugged me.

"Thank you so much!" she told me and then suddenly backed away realizing what she just did. "I-I-I-I am s-so s-s-sorry!" she exclaimed turning slightly red.

"You're welcome and no problem" I told her completely thrilled. I was delighted that she was so spontaneous and then asked her "where are you going now?"

"I-I have to go t-to the garden to check on some f-flowers and then I-I have to meet up with the r-rest of the winx club and the s-specialists" she told me and then added "w-would you like t-to come?"

I was shocked. For a few seconds my mind went blank and then started to process what she asked me. "yes I would like to join you" I told her while she cradled the rose in her hand tenderly.

We walked out of the shop and headed to the magix garden in silence.

Flora's POV

I could not believe I was walking next to Helia. I have walked with other guys before like Riven and Sky and the rest of the specialists, but none of them even made me feel like this. I was nervous and my heart was pounding fat and I could not believe it. I don't know what happens to me when he is around. I look at the white rose he gave me and just could not control my join. I could be floating in the heavens due to it. I messaged Musa and Riven telling them I would meet them in the mall in some time and I was so busy staring at my phone I tripped over a crack in the pavement. I held on tight onto the rose and my phone and tried to fall on my elbows and not my face when I felt a strong arm around me.

"I-I am s-sorry!" as I looked up and saw Helia look at me with concern, I had to immediately look away. I just got so nervous around him I can't even look him in the eye. This never happened with the other specialists, they were like family to me, I laughed and spoke to them normally like how I spoke to any one of the other girls or pixies but Helia was a completely different case and I just didn't get why.

"It's alright. Are you okay? Look we made it to the magix garden." He looked at the garden so I looked up and saw it too. Now I immediately brushed myself off.

"I-I am alright. T-thank you." I told him while I took the lead to walk into the garden. I was to conscience about him behind me and I got more flustered and nervous than I already was. I was making a fool of myself and I am pretty sure he thought I was very clumsy.

I found my little garden that I was allowed to plant her in the magix garden so I ran up to it to make sure that all the flowers were perfectly healthy. As usual they were, they were bright, stood tall and beautified the very idea of nature. It was at times like this I normally felt at most ease but I was still very nervous because Helia still stood behind me. I spent some more time with my flower patch while Helia stood behind me quietly watching what I was doing.

"I-I have to meet u-up with Riven and M-Musa at the m-mall now, are you g-going to come t-to? " I stammered, I really have to get used to talking to him like how I talk to the other guys.

"yes I will come, I can go back to Red Fountain with Riven and the other specialists then, come lets go" he stood up and waited for me to walk up to him and then we walked to magix mall.

When we reached the mall in silence after a while, Riven and Musa were standing outside and it was pretty clear they were arguing about something. We walked up to them and Musa and realised everyone else was already here to sitting in a cafe next to the mall.

"hi Musa, hi Riven" I told them while they both looked up at me and then at Helia. "hello Riven, Musa" he waved to both of them. They looked at us for a split second with surprise and then just smiled and Musa said "Flora we were waiting for you, we are all ready to leave, let's get going, it's already pretty late".

"Yes sure and H-Helia is also c-coming with us if you d-don't mind?" I asked stammering at the end. By now everyone else also came out of the cafe grinning at me and I didn't understand why, Layla even winked at me. "of course we don't mind mid Flora, we would be glad if Helia would come with us" bloom said walking with Sky towards the ship.

"OHH MY GAWD! That is a beautiful rose! Where did you get it Flora?" Stella yelled as she walked up to me and took it from my hand to admire it. "hey Stella please be careful" I told her when she took it and I glanced at Helia in the process.

"Ohh Helia gave it to you, I see, well then sorry dear you can keep it" Stella told me as she handed it back to me and winked. She then ran up to Brandon and headed onto the ship. Everyone was already boarding apart from Helia, Layla and I. Layla came up to me and whispered in my ear

"I cannot believe you were holding out on me, explain the entire thing when we reach Alfea and you guys look cute together", she grinned and ran into the ship. I didn't get what she told me and I looked at Helia, he smiled and slightly bowed

"Ladies first" he told me and I boarded the ship with him right behind me. We all sat down and Helia was sitting next to me, so I just stared at the white rose in my hand and refused to look up. Layla came and tapped on my shoulder, I looked up to see her glaring at me and then she looked to Helia

"So I didn't know you guys planned to meet up" Layla told him accusingly. "No actually I ran into her in the flower store and then we went to the garden and then met up with all of you", he stated looking at me, I blushed and look at the rose. "Oh so you brought the white rose for Flora" she stated handing over my purse not even waiting for a reply and walked off to go sit with Bloom and Sky.

We had reached Alfea and all the girls were saying good bye to the guys and leaving, I turned to face Helia and looked at him staring at me. "g-good bye and t-thank you s-so much for the r-rose" I told him while he took my hand and kissed it lightly. " I had a great time spending my day with you, look after the flower for me" he told me smiling while still holding onto my hand. I was blushing like crazy and looked away but still didn't let go of my hand. Someone cleared their throat and all the girls were leaving.

"b-bye" I told him one last time and ran behind my friends. We waited for the ship to leave and then all the girls were staring at me. "You have to tell me everything!" Stella screamed while she hugged me. Layla saw how uncomfortable I was getting because I truly didn't know why Stella was making such a big deal.

"let us sleep tonight and grill Flora for the details tomorrow okay Stella even I want to know but let's give her some time to think about it" Layla told her as she took my hand and we all walked into our rooms. I was so grateful that she let me be today because I myself didn't get what was going on. I was so confused, and Helia was the highlight of my confusion.

All the girls laughed as we went to our rooms. I went to change and so did Bloom I came back and placed the rose in a small white porcelain vase which had a silver design of leaves around it.

"Well then good night Flora I'm going to sleep."Bloom told me and then looked at me "if there is anything you want to talk about or are confused about something you can always ask me you know"

"I know Bloom thank you. I am tired now, I am sleeping too, good night" I replied with a smile as I switched of my light and then lay down. Bloom did the same. I turned as stared at the white rose and thought of all that happened today and thought of Helia while I drifted to sleep.

Hey guys! This was the end of the second chapter and I hoped you like it! Reviews please...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Lavender Rose

Flora's POV

I woke up in the morning to the sound of my phone beeping. I picked it up and saw the time, it was 8:30 and I realized I was late today, I ran out of my room, glancing once at the white rose, still in my pajamas, where I saw everyone already sitting out ready for school apart from Tecna.

"Well it finally looks like sleepy head woke up" said Stella looking at me "you must have slept late thinking about Helia", she added laughing. "Hey Stella cut her some slack, so Flora what do you think about Helia, we have been patiently waiting since yesterday", Layla added taking a seat on the sofa.

"I don't know what to tell you guys, I am truly very confused, I mean I get nervous when I am around him and my heart beats to fast and I become overly conscience and this has not happened before. I talk to all the other specialist as well but nothing like this has ever happened. So I don't know what to tell you" I told them while I looked hopelessly as Layla.

"That is called love darling!" Stella told me jumping out of the coach and running up to me. "I am so happy that our little Flora has gotten herself a boyfriend!" she continued to say. "He is not my boyfriend, I don't think I think of him like that" I whispered back to her not that sure. "OMG she is turning so red! She is in love!" Stella retorted not bothering to listen to Flora. Everybody burst out laughing apart from me.

"Okay okay let Flora be, anyone can see she is very confused. My question is what is with the white rose he got for you yesterday?" Bloom asked me. "Well, yesterday in the flower shop he saw how much I wanted a rose so he bought it for me." I told her. "Yes but what does it mean?" Musa questioned back. "Well a white rose signifies innocence and purity" I replied. Everybody looked at me like I was missing the point.

"No that's not what we mean, though it is cute Helia thinks you are innocent and pure, we are asking what that signifies between what is going on between both of you" Musa explained. "Well I don't actually think it means anything, and what is going on between you and Riven" I asked her trying to get the topic away from Helia, just thinking about it made me nervous.

"Riven is acting like an idiot, yesterday I really wanted to go to the CD shop to buy the latest album of my favourite band but Riven wanted to see shoes, so I thought we could go to the music store and CD store after that. But Riven spend all the time in the shoe store picking out the right sneakers. And when I told him I really wanted to go to the CD store he just told me I was making a big deal out of NOTHING! Can you believe him! He doesn't even know how angry he made me" Musa ended it with a sigh "anyways it's time for my class I have to get going. Bye guys. Layla you coming?" and with that Musa left the room.

"yeah we have to go to class to, bye girls", Stella, Bloom and Layla told us and left the room. "We don't have any classes today and I was heading over to Red Fountain in a while because Timmy called me over, so I have to get ready, see you later Flora" Tecna told me as she got up and headed to her room. She was right I had no classes today and was free; I was stumped about what to do today. My phone beeped again indicating I had a message. I decided to see who messaged me twice though I had a pretty good idea.

I was not surprised when I found out it was Riven who messaged me twice. The first message was 'hey we need to talk, I fought with Musa yesterday and I don't know what to do. Will you come to red fountain today?' and the second one was 'reply! I will even come to the red fountain garden with you if you come here.' Hahaha, I laughed internally, he truly was a kind guy who did a lot of stupid mistakes. I replied saying 'sure I will come over, but I shall hold you to your promise of coming to red fountain garden with me.' And then went to Tecna's room.

"Hey Tecna, do you mind if I come with you to Red Fountain today?" I asked her standing outside her door. She opened it half way and told me "sure I don't mind, but I am still getting ready and so should you, we shall leave in half an hour okay, Timmy told me he will be near the red fountain gate with Riven and Sky" and with that she closed her door. Well at least now I wouldn't have to go looking for Riven, but I was slightly disappointed Helia was not with them, wait why was I thinking about Helia. I turned around and walked to my room to get ready and trying not to think about Helia.

It was past 10 when Tecna and I reached red fountain and she was right, the three specialists were standing near the gate. When we arrived Timmy immediately got up and went up to Tecna, while Sky and Riven stopped their sword fight and also walked over to us. "Hey girls" they told us "Hi Sky. Hi Riven, Hi Timmy "I replied and so did Tecna. "Well Timmy and I are heading to the computer lab, I shall see you guys later, and Flora we shall meet up here in 2 hours okay?" she asked me. "sure Tecna, if I am not here by then that means I am in the flower garden" I replied while watching Riven carefully making sure he understood that we were going to spend 2 hours in the garden.

"Okay I shall remember that, bye" Tecna told us as she walked away. "Bye guys" Timmy waved to us as he left too. "Well I need to go to the arena and practice for some more time, I shall see you guys later too, bye" Sky said leaving us as well. "Bye Sky, Tecna, Timmy" I told them while Riven just waved.

When they all left I turned to walk towards the Red Fountain garden. I was so used to Riven complaining to me and asking for advice there. "I know I was serious when I told you we will spend time in the garden but are you sure so much time in there is a good thing? It is healthy to do other things too, you know." Riven grumbled as he followed me. "Well then you should not argue so much with Musa so you will not wind up in the garden listening to what I have to say" I told him laughing.

Why was it so easy with Riven but not with Helia? And now I started thinking about him again, I really have to stop and pay attention to what Riven was telling me as he started his story about what happened yesterday with Musa. "... And then she got so pissed because she had to leave without having visited the CD shop and she blamed it on me, because I had spent all the time shopping for sneakers. I needed the right pair and they had a lot of choices that is why I took my time. But she didn't seem to get that and then we started fighting." Riven told me as he finished of his story just when we reached the garden. I was on the lookout for Helia, though I wasn't sure why I was so eager to see him again. I walked till we reached the roses, they had beautiful coloured once here, mainly lavender, yellow and red. Alfea's gardens had only pink, red and orange.

Getting back to the matter at hand, I started lecturing Riven as usual about how he should treat Musa and telling him what he did wrong. I was so absorbed in it that I did not notice who was walking up to us.

Helia's POV

I was happy I had free classes in the morning that means I have time to complete the painting I was doing. I was walking through the gardens because it was a calm, quiet and peaceful place. Then I heard the most beautiful voice I had ever heard in my life talking or more like she was giving a lecture to someone. I wondered what she was doing here and who would she be lecturing till I saw her talking to Riven. I was not surprised with that. It annoyed me slightly that she could talk so well with other guys but not with me. I had not been able to understand why I was feeling all this for her, till a few days ago when I came to know, or more like Riven told me, that I like her. For the first time, I like a girl and she is the beautiful goddess standing in front of me lecturing a sulking Riven. He was so lucking having her talk to him so well.

"... You know how much Musa loves that band you cannot tell her that it's nothing! You must understand what is important to her and make time so both of you can do that together". I was amused with her lecture and decided to make my presence known as she didn't seem to have noticed me as well. So I cleared me throat. She turned around immediately and looked and me and then looked down.

"H-h-hi H-Helia. What a-are you d-doing here?" she asked stammering again. Riven was so lucky. She looks at him when she speaks to him, and she speaks to him normally. "I had to finish a painting of mine and the garden is the best place to do it." I told her but observed Riven was thrilled that I interrupted her lecture, well I wasn't going to give him so much joy and I did have class to go to soon. "well I should interrupt your discussion, and I have to go to class as well after I finish my painting, so I shall see you later Flora" I told her taking her hand and kissing it gently.

"U-u-ummm s-s-sure" she stuttered as I walked away with a tingling feeling on my lips. I looked at the roses and got an idea. I plucked a single lavender rose and turned. "For a gorgeous lady like you" I told her handing over the flower.

"Thank you so much!" she exclaimed. Wow she didn't stammer this time. Seems like I am making good progress. I smiled at the thought and she smiled back at me. I was dazed by seeing her breathtaking smile. I slowly turned and walked away thinking about her, I know what my next painting would be.

I hoped she would understand what I meant by the flower, especially the lavender rose. It has a meaningful significance and I hoped she understood what I was trying to indirectly tell her.

Hey guys! This is the end of the third chapter... I hoped you guys liked it :D:D reviews please!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Enchanting Rose

Flora's POV

I was stunned, my mind was just not processing what was going on, and I am completely dazed at the moment because of him. He was cooling walking away to finish his work while I was gawking at him. I can not ever remain so calm! That was when I vaguely became aware that someone was calling me.

"Wohoo Flora? Earth to Flora. Flora?" Riven said while waving his hand in front of my face.

"Whoa what are you doing?" I ask

"Well you abruptly stopped lecturing me and went off into your own world when Helia arrived. Did either of you even acknowledge that I was here? And then when he left you completely forgot I existed and just stared after him with your mouth hanging open, it was actually kind of funny to watch you like that" he replied, ending it with a laugh.

"Urgh fine let us just go to the gate and wait for Tecna, I am letting you off today but don't forget what I told you" I tell him while cradling the rose in the palms of my hand. I was a beautifully coloured rose, a rare colour none the less. I was ecstatic and could not stop grinning, while I could feel my entire body had heated up and my cheeks had turned a shade of red. Riven just looked at me and burst out laughing and walked past me, heading towards the gate.

"Hey why are you laughing?" I ask him, while I follow.

"Ohh because this a rare chance were I am seeing you embarrassed and shy. I mean you generally are shy but this is very different. I can't explain it better that that and we better hurry you don't want to keep Tecna waiting", he told me trying hard to suppress his laughter.

We had to wait for a while for Tecna to arrive with Timmy while Riven looked away from me as much as he possibly could and tried his best not to laugh, he was completely embarrassing me and I didn't even know why, so I do what I can and stare at the spectacular rose in my hand and I remember how I got it. I blush harder.

After a while we spotted Tecna coming with Timmy and all the other specialists, I quickly hid the rose I was cradling in my hand behind my back. I don't know why I did that, it was like a reflex action that I didn't understand.

Riven ran up to them and started whispering, I was too far to hear what he was saying but all them seemed so intense about it so I let it be and just stood awkwardly with the rose behind my hand. Slowly the group disengages but only Tecna walks up to me after she kisses Timmy on the cheek goodbye. She reaches me and turns and both of us wave to the specialist and slowly start walking away but from the corner of my eye I can see them huddling up again and whispering about something.

I wanted to ask Tecna what it was about but she beat me to the questions.

"Hey Flora how was your time here? What did you do?" she asks genuinely curious.

"I spoke to Riven for some time, can you please not tell Musa about it, he wants to do something nice for her." I asked her.

"Of course. Everyone knows how much you help out Riven for Musa. You are always too kind Flora. Anyways what did you do after that?" she asks as though she knows exactly what happened. I turn slightly red.

"While I was talking to Riven, Helia walked by and we spoke" I told her. Well that was sort of what happened, and for the first time I ever I did not stutter while speaking to him. Well at least not the entire time.

"Ohh that must explain the brightly coloured rose" she told me, she didn't ask.

I just blushed and looked away, I could not say anything more. When I looked at her from the corner of my eye I saw her smile to herself and she seemed lost in though. I decided to change the topic.

"What did you with Timmy?" I asked.

"We worked on his computer for a while and then we went out to see all the other specialists training in the arena." She told me, but still seemed lost in thought. So I let her be and contented myself with staring at the enchanted rose in front of me.

By the time we reached Alfea all the girls had already finished their classes and were sitting in our common space or living room, one could call it that. It connected all six of our rooms. Bloom and I were roommates, Stella was meant to share with Layla but she ended up with the room for herself, which left Layla to share with Musa and Tecna.

As we entered all of them look up and smile at us.

"Hey girls how were your classes?" Tecna asks as we enter, while I too greet them all trying hard not to think about Helia.

"BORING! As always." Stella says pouting. "I am sure you had more fun in Red Fountain with the boys."

"Well I don't know about Tecna but Flora seems thoroughly satisfied about something", Layla adds. How does she know me so well?

"Yes well, I am actually quite happy" I told them all looking away but holding up the rose in front of me.

I can hear a few audible gasps and someone giggling.

"WOW that is just BEAUTIFUL! I might have a dress that will suit it. If I don't I HAVE to go shopping! That flower looks breathtaking Flora! Where did you find it?" Stella asks, still stunned. I can't help but smile thinking about how I got it.

"There is a huge bush of lavender roses in Red Fountain." I explain to her.

"That I think she knows Flora, tell her how you got it. " Tecna says with a smile on her face. I turn red but at the same time smile while thinking about Helia.

"U-umm H-Helia was walking by a-and he plucked it and g-gave it to me", I told them trying to sound as normal as I could but completely failing at it. I looked down at the flower in my hand refusing to look up.

It was silent for a while and I don't know what happened. When I finally looked up I saw all them smiling at me with such warmth and joy in their eyes it made me feel happy and content.

"What's wrong?" I ask, fearing for their answer.

"Nothing really. Why don't you go freshen up, you must be tired. Then we can have lunch and relax for a while, we could go out for dinner" Bloom tells me smiling.

She walks up to me and slowly starts pushing me to our room. I don't get why they want me to get ready so quickly and all the girls were still smiling at me. So I walk into our room thoroughly confused.

"I shall get ready quickly" I tell them and then close the door behind me.

I place the lavender rose into the same vase as the white one. If only they understood what a lavender rose stood for, does Helia know what a lavender rose signifies? I blush intensely thinking about possibilities.

I shake my head and get up to get ready for lunch hoping that my imaginations come true eventually.

When I am done changing I walk out of the room and the girls are still in the living room whispering about something, Layla looks up and she sees me arriving and shushes everyone. Again, what is going on?

"Okay we decided we are taking you out for dinner Flora!" Musa exclaimed.

"Wait, what, why?" I ask. All of them are just confusing me more and more.

"We think you deserve it and we want to do something for you because you are a nice and innocent girl who deserves the best." Layla replied, and all the girls nodded in agreement. I don't have any idea what these people have planned and I must have looked painstakingly confused because Musa spoke up after that.

"Alright let it be Flora, don't over think it." Musa told me. "I want to ask you, does that flower mean anything?"

"Actually it does" I murmur turning red again. I seem to be doing that a lot when it is related to Helia. All the girls just wait for me to continue with obvious curiosity burning in their eyes. I could see that Stella could barely contain it and sit on the couch.

"It means enchantment" I whisper not daring to raise my voice or look up at them. I could feel my cheeks burning and my heart beating faster.

"Enchantment?" Layla asks confused.

"It means the person who receives it has enchanted the person who gives it to them." I blush harder. "It means love at first sight"

All the girls stare at me for a few minutes while I can feel myself slowly calming down. Suddenly they all literally jump onto me grinning and laughing.

"My dear Flora you are way too cute! I can't imagine handing you over to any guy" Layla tells me smiling.

"That's true, but Helia is no normal guy" Stella replies laughing. I am dumbfounded.

"Wait, what?" I ask confused. I really don't know what going on with me anymore. This has been happening since I met Helia, he seems to have made my mind completely jumbled up and my heart into an erratic rhythm.

"We shall explain later. Now it's lunch time", Tecna announces.

And we all leave the living room, the girls smiling at me and giggling while I am confused to no end.

Well this is end of chapter 4... I promise you next chapter is more entertaining and much cuter! I hope you liked this chapter :D:D Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Setting Roses

Layla's POV

Flora was in for a surprise! We had all, the winx and the specialists, planned this for over a week now, we started planning as soon as we came to know of Flora's huge crush which apparently she, herself, is unaware of.

We were all waiting in the living room sitting on the couches waiting for Flora to step out of her room. Stella had dressed her up and refused to let any of us see her. She told us that Flora looked gorgeous and we should just wait and see because she was her masterpiece. It was hard to doubt Stella when it came to clothes and people dressing up. Hence we are all impatiently sitting in the living room waiting for Stella to finish.

"Okay she is all ready, time for you to see her beauty!" Stella announced as she suddenly barged into the living room.

Stella came and sat next to me on the couch with a huge smile plastered on her face. Flora slowly stepped out on the room and all of us visibly gasped. My jaw might have hit the floor, she looked stunning! And I can only imagine what Helia would think when he saw her. She was wearing a light baby pink dress which had no shoulders, but the design on the chest of her dress, which was green, spread onto her shoulder in such a way that it seemed like the dress merged with her tanned skin. The dress was body fit till her hip while the design spread down till her hip as well. The rest of the dress swept all the way down to her feet was you could partly see her green sparkling heels. The green of the dress really brings out her eyes while the pink showed off her skin.

"u-umm I look different, right, wait why are none of you dressed up?" she asked turning red.

We were all to stunned, that no one had made a noise, the only one who made a noise was Stella and that was because she was giggling at our reaction.

"You look beautiful!" I exclaimed while all the other girls agreed with me and started jumping towards her screaming and complimenting her at the same time, completely forgetting that she asked us a question.

"Okay okay I know she looks amazing. But it's time for us to go!" Stella told us while she dragged Flora away.

We all reached the main gate of Alfea were the specialists were already waiting for us, as usual. All the girls ran to their boyfriends while Flora slowly walked up to me. She looked terrified.

"Why are none of you dressed up? Aren't we all going for dinner? What is going on?" she asked and it looked like she wanted to get it out of her system for a while.

"We are all not going for dinner but you are Flora, and you shall soon come to know what we have planned for you tonight." I tell her with a grin.

"We have to go now, thank us later." I tell her dragging her onto the ship.

Everyone else was already boarded and eager to take off. This was originally Riven idea and it surprised us all, but we agreed to it. It seemed like the best plan any of us had come up with. All the specialist looked at Flora, more stunned than any of the girls were. I maybe could spot drool on some of them. It was hilarious to watch.

"We know Flora is drop dead gorgeous, but close your mouths and let's go to magix!" Musa stated.

We took off heading to magix and I sat down near the window to look out. Riven walked up to Flora and started talking to her. Their friendship really confused me sometimes, she was sweet and shy but he was the complete opposite. He seemed like the tough, bad boy kinds but he still listened to her and adores her. It was clear, they looked like two siblings to me and that made me giggle.

We reached magix and I could see the restaurant and the meeting place and I was getting excited for Flora! And I am pretty sure that every single other person on this ship, apart from Flora, was getting excited. And Flora would have been beyond ecstatic if she came to know. Timmy landed the ship and opened the door and all of us stepped out. The meeting place was five minutes from here, if you went on foot.

"Flora walked down the pavement for about five minutes, you will find someone waiting for you there, and then have hell of fun" I told her and gave her a big hug and a kiss on a cheek. All the girls hugged her after me, and then the specialists, last was Riven who whispered something in her ear that made her giggle. This was why I like him. He knew how to reduce her tension with no problem. It made me smile.

"Bye everyone" she told us as she slowly walked away.

We all pretended to board the ship and as soon as she was out of sight, we hid behind a bush and followed her. We followed her till we reached a rose bush and this was the meeting point. It was perfect, the sky was still light and the street lamps were just turned on and Helia was waiting near the rose bush with a thorn less, pink rose in his hand. He was dressed well in a black suit which surprised me, it seems like the specialists did their job and spoke to him properly.

His back was towards Flora so he did see her arriving. We all quietly hid ourselves behind bushes and trees while trying to spy on them. I crouched as close as I could behind the rose bush hoping I would not give away all of us, but I was too eager to hear what was going on. Both of them were just so shy that it was entertaining for the rest of us, but kinda sad for them as they would never confess their feelings for each other.

She slowly walked up to him, very hesitant. He heard her coming and turned to face her while she continued to walk up to him. I could see the feet from where I was crouching and saw that when she was a few feet away from him she stopped. I slowly peeked over the bush to see his reactions, and I was right to have peek over the bush to see it.

The shock was clear across his face, and it was clear that he was drooling looking at her stunning image. She was looking down at her feet with her hand clasped in front of her and her fingers interlocked, she was blushing hard. He seemed to have regained his composer faster than what I had thought. He collected himself together and smiled at her.

"Hi Flora, you look beautiful." He told her.

"h-hi H-Helia, you l-look good y-yourself." She muttered still looking down at her feet.

Geez she really needs to look at him and speak properly.

"This is for you" he tells her handing over the rose. She looks at it and blushes some more while she slowly takes it from him.

"Thank you. It is beautiful." She replies.

Ohh thank god she didn't stammer now! There seems to be a lot of process. I smile at the thought.

"Let's head over to the restaurant for dinner?" Helia asks her.

"Y-Yes" she replies and they slowly start walking away.

They walked away, and as soon as they were out of sight we all got out of our hiding places.

"Wow my back hurts hiding behind the bush for so long!" Stella complained standing up.

"That was an amazing plan Riven! It seems to be working well" Musa tells him coming out from behind a tree. He flashes a grin at her in response.

"Well let's get going or we shall lose sight of them and I don't want to." Riven states walking up to the restaurant. We all followed knowing we could only spy for some more time before we would have had to leave.

Riven decided to detour from the plan a bit while he rushed of in front of us. We barely had Flora and Helia in our sights and I didn't want anything to screw up. So I chased after him planning to stop him, but Musa held me back.

"He will not do anything to disrupt Flora's joy. Just watch and see what he is going to do now and enjoy the fun." She smiles at me but still holds me down. I take a deep breath and stare after him, he pulls his hood over his head and pushes Flora while he rushes past them. How dare he push her! But I then saw what his plan was. Flora stumbled and almost falls but Helia catches her just in time with one of his hand in hers and the other around her waist. They continue to walk but now I notice they still haven't let go of their hands and I smile watching them walk hand in hand. I could forgive Riven this once.

By the time we reached the restaurant Flora and Helia were already seated and ordering something. We were watching them through the huge window because we were not allowed to go in as a group. It was a couple's only restaurant, so very romantic.

"I want to go in" Stella murmurs behind me.

"We can't risk getting caught Stella" Bloom tells her while she walk over to Sky giving him a meaningful we-are-coming-here-later look.

"Bloom is right. I don't want to ruin anything for Flora and Helia. Imagine the situation they will be in if they see us" Sky continues Blooms statement while he puts his hand through hers and smiles ruefully.

"Well it's not like we can hear anything here. Let's go set up the garden" I tell all of them.

"Your right. Logically that would be the smartest thing to do now. Flora is in for a surprise" Tecna laughed while speaking.

We were all in a good mood because we really wanted to help them out. They all left and I followed them glancing once more at the overly shy but mature couple. They seemed to be having fun, Helia seemed to be telling her something while she was giggling. I smiled at the sight and set out behind my friends. They truly did suit each other.

When we reached magix garden we went straight to floras favourite spot. It was already prepared and we were all stunned, at least the girls were. The sight was breathtaking and we were speechless.

"We wanted to do something nice for Flora as well, and Helia is a brilliant guy and he too deserved something amazing like this." Brandon announced as we all tried to take in what was going on.

"We all came down here yesterday and prepared it. We didn't want to trouble you girls with it" Timmy continued.

"It was only a matter of putting it all together and it didn't take much time, plus we had a lot of fun." Sky spoke up.

"It was easy for me to tell them how to set it all up as I know Flora and Helia very well. Flora, because she is like my sister, and Helia, because he is my roommate." Riven ends the explanation with a grin.

The place was beautiful. They had hung lights around and it was not too bright, it shined enough to light up the roses and the surroundings a bit. It complimented the moonlight that had just started to shine down on us. They had kept a blanket placed down with a picnic basket next to it, and I had a pretty good idea what was in it. There was a black folder kind-of thing next to the blanket along with some paints and brushes so I could guess what was there in it. There were speakers set up around the place to but wonderfully well hidden. The specialists really did a brilliant job, and to think Riven was the mastermind behind all of this.

"it is going to be amazing, and I want the perfect vantage point to watch it" I told everyone with a grin.

Now all we had to do was wait for the arrival of Flora and Helia.

Well guys I hoped you liked the fifth chapter! I shall update soon... reviews please! :D:D


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Following roses

Flora's POV

I was still trying to process what was happening. I was walking hand in hand with Helia with our fingers twined together, and I have stopped stammering when I talk to him, well not completely but it was some kind of progress. We walked in amiable silence since we left the restaurant, and inside was just amazing. The lights, the music, it was all just way too romantic for me, but it was nice having dinner with Helia. We spoke, and laughed a lot! And now I know so much more about him and that just makes me like him more and more. I might have actually fallen for him a while back but just noticing it now. Now I understand what all the girls were grinning all this while about.

This was what I was thinking about until I looked around and saw we were entering magix garden and it was dark but up ahead I could see lights twinkling. Helia gently pulled me along as we walked up to it. We were entering the area were all the roses grew and towards my favourite part of the garden. We followed the path made by the rose bushes. While I was looking at the light glow given off by the roses in the moonlight I glance at Helia from the corner of my eye. He seemed happy and that made me smile and blush even harder, I was having the time of my life!

We walked even slower on the path till we reached the end of the trail. It was my favourite spot and I was mind blown, there were lights all around and the roses looked more beautiful than ever, there was a blanket set up along with a picnic basket and a few art supplies. I was astounded. Did the girls and the specialists really do all this for us? I looked up at Helia who was smiling at my shocked expression.

"I didn't know what all the guys had planned, but Riven told me exactly where to go when, they did all this preparation for us I am guessing. That's really sweet of them right?" he asks me while gently tugging me to the blanket so we could sit down.

"That is" I tell him enchanted with what I was seeing.

While I was walking, I felt my dress pull behind me and I turned and saw that the edge of it had gotten caught in one of the rose bushes. I try to tug it but nothing happens, Helia walks up to the rose bush and bends down slowly pulling my dress out. He managed to remove it, but in the process it tore slightly at the end. Ohh crap! Stella is going to kill me but right now I was too happy to care.

"I am so sorry! Your dress is so beautiful and I tore it. I am truly very sorry!" Helia apologized to me.

"It's alright Helia. It's just a d-dress". I tell him while sitting down on the blanket.

Suddenly a bush nearby starts to rustle and then it slowly stopped.

"Must be a cat" Helia assumed sitting down next to me.

He opens the picnic basket and I find my favourite snacks in it! And a few muffins, I look up at Helia and he seemed to be glowing to me.

"Yummy my favourite snacks" he tells me with a huge grin.

"Mine too!" I reply smiling back at him though I can feel my cheeks getting heated up.

"Ohh that explains the blueberry cookies" he tells me holding it up.

"Yes those are my favourite!" I tell him and look around. "why are there art supplies here?" I ask confused slightly.

"Riven has seen a lot of my artwork and I assume he thinks I would like to paint a live picture than an imaginary one" He tells me while looking at it and contemplating about something.

"What kind of live picture?" I ask him curious.

"Ohh that's easy." He tells me with a grin. "You."

I am stunned and turning an even darker shade of red, I try to do something to make myself calm down so I fidget with the rose he had given me while he smiles at me ruefully. I could probably melt because of that smile, so I can't help but smile back at him. We sat like that for some time staring at each other.

I heard a twig break so I looked behind me.

"Helia do you think anyone else is here?" I ask him getting slightly scared that there might be someone watching us.

"No one generally comes at this time out here. Why?" he asks while he looks behind me as well.

"I think we are being watched" I whisper to him.

"Don't worry Flora, I won't let anything harm you" He tells me with no hesitation.

I blush hard while I glance around for one last time, when I look at Helia again I see that he is intently staring at me. I know now is the time to tell him how I feel, everything has been set up perfectly.

"Helia I have s-something to tell you." I tell him looking down immediately.

"What is it Flora? And don't look down, you have the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen." He tells me while he pulls my chin up so I could see him staring at me.

I blush hard and to to make my thoughts coherent. Now I have to tell him, no more am I going to be shy.

"H-Helia I l-l-like you a-a l-lot!" I exclaim stammering while I look into his eyes.

His eyes soften and he gives me the most brilliant smile ever. He slowly pulls my chin towards him slowly and I close my eyes, aware of what he was going to do. Soon I feel his lips on mine and I melt. I pull away a few seconds later trying to figure out what was going on.

"W-w-w-w-wh-ha...?" I try to form a sentence but its not working at all.

"I love you Flora and I have since I have met you" he tells me intently.

I blush hard while he brings me up again for a kiss. When our lips touched again I felt like I was on cloud nine, a strange sensation went through my body, especially on my lips.

I hear a twig snap again and someone giggling, after that I hear someone shushing. Both of us immediately move back and look around, I would have been frightened but I had a pretty good idea who was there. That giggle could only belong to one person.

I look up at Helia and smile, and by his look I figured he too has guessed who is there. He lets go of my chin and stands up and puts his hand out. I take his hand and he slowly pulls me up into his hands.

"Stella I know your there" I call out loudly. And if Stella was there, it could only mean so was everyone else.

"Everybody you can come out now" Helia announces as well.

Slowly one by one all the specialists and the winx came out from behind trees and bushes. They were all grinning and some of them giggling hard. I was shocked.

"How long have you been there?" I ask loudly.

"We have been following you guys the whole time." Brandon tells us with a huge smile.

All of them walked towards us and their faces showed that they were proud about something. I guessed what it was all too quickly and realize I was still in Helia's arms. I quickly look down embarrassed.

"We are so happy for you guys!" Layla yells running up to hug me.

And all the girls came with her and hugged me. It was kind of awkward though because Helia still didn't let go of me and I was ecstatic. The guys just stood behind them smiling and congratulating us. Riven walk up to us and hugs us both.

"I am so happy for you Flora and I have made up with Musa thanks to what you told me." He tells me while he walks and puts his hand over Musa.

"Thank you, all of you. It was an amazing night and I got the most amazing woman tonight" Helia tells them all smiling.

"And we are glad both of you enjoyed it" Bloom told us smiling as well and trying hard not to laugh.

That's when it dawned on me that they saw me confess to him and saw us kissing! I was completely embarrassed.

"You better treat Flora properly, if not I will beat you up" Layla said, breaking my train of thoughts, while she looked accusingly at Helia.

"I shall treat her like a queen" he replies kissing the top of my head.

I turn red while everyone else starts giggling or laughing and come up to us and congratulates us again.

"I am glad I have you guys as my friends! You guys are just amazing!" I exclaim thoroughly touched by what they have done for Helia and I.

"Well thank you Flora, but you deserved it. Anyways we should be heading back now" Tecna announces as she holds Timmy's hand and walks ahead of us.

"She's right" Timmy says following her.

"We had our fun." Brandon says while he holds Stella's hand and starts to walk as well.

"Ohh yes we did! Ohh by the way Flora I might just forgive you about the dress" she tells me trailing him.

"God Stella it's just a dress" Layla complains as she walks behind them.

"Well I am beat and ready to sleep" Sky announces putting his hand around Bloom.

"Flora I am so happy for you!"She exclaims and they walk away as well.

"Now we get to make Flora feel embarrassed everyday!"Musa says grinning while she starts to drag Riven with her back to the ship.

"Yes dear, we get too!" he replies with an evil grin on his face and his eyes shining. He follows Musa and yells back "you guys should hurry up and come as well!"

"w-we should go t-to" I tell Helia looking at him.

"And so we shall" he tells me.

Helia's arms were still wrapped around me and I could only be joyful as I think about how things will be from now on.

We slowly start walking together following our best friends.

Hey guys! I am done with this story :D:D It is the first story I have written and I hope you guys liked it! And I enjoyed writing it! I shall be writing more stories, though they might not all be related to winx club... Anyways reviews please!

.


End file.
